Forum:2011 European windstorm season
This is the forum page for discussing the 2011 European Windstorm season. *Naming lists *Todays pressure map December 23R.LOUIS Category 2 Windstorm Louis New storm system north-east of Sco. 13R. ' 12:46, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Louis Now down to a C1. —13R. '' 21:48, December 20, 2011 (UTC) 25R.NORBERT Category 3 Windstorm Norbert New system south-west of Martin... expected to become a C5. —13R. ''' 08:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Norbert (Andrew) Category 4 now.. severe weather watch #070 in effect... IN EFFECT FROM 2000UTC THURSDAY 22ND UNTIL 2100UTC FRIDAY 23RD DECEMBER 2011 LOW SYSTEM NORTH OF SCOTLAND TRAILING A COLD FRONT ACROSS THE UK, STRONG FORCED LINE CONVECTION AS A RESULT THERE IS A POSSIBILITY OF SEVERE WEATHER AFFECTING THE INDICATED REGIONS IN THE TIME PERIOD SPECIFIED. THREATS WITHIN THIS WATCH INCLUDE, BUT ARE NOT LIMITED TO: HEAVY RAIN...STRONG GUSTS...FLASH FLOODING...FUNNELS/WEAK TORNADOES —''13R. '' 16:58, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Something you could see in hurricanes.--Cyclone10 21:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Category 5 Windstorm Norbert Now a monster. —''13R. '' 20:22, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Norbert (2nd time) Now down to a four. —''13R. '' 10:45, December 25, 2011 (UTC) 26R.OLIVER Category 2 Windstorm Oliver A major storm is waiting in the wings... this is expected to bring hurricane-force winds to the UK on Sunday... could be lots of travel chaos. —''13R. '' 09:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Oliver When I say major... I mean Category 5 status. —''13R. '' 15:55, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Oliver Its coming... —''13R. '' 21:04, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Category 5 Windstorm Oliver Its here. —''13R. '' 09:48, December 24, 2011 (UTC) 27R.PATRICK Category 2 Windstorm Patrick This looks like another Category 5. —''13R. '' 09:50, December 24, 2011 (UTC) A buoy reported a gust of 50 mph, and wind speeds of 40 mph. —''13R. '' 13:31, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Patrick Here we go. —''13R. '' 21:51, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Patrick (Cody) 58 mph wind gust recorded at Auchterhouse. —''13R. '' 10:38, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Category 5 Windstorm Patrick (Cody) Now a Cat 5. —''13R. '' 16:58, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Patrick Back down. —''13R. '' 12:55, December 26, 2011 (UTC) 28R.QUIRIN Category 1 Windstorm Quirin I only see a Category 2 coming. —''13R. '' 10:39, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I see a C1.--Cyclone10 17:42, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Quirin Cyclone10, I forgot to put this as a C2 :P —''13R. '' 17:47, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Post-season changes In post-season analysis, we have found that Windstorm Nils was a tropical cyclone for a short period in late-October 2011. We have also found that Windstorm Lukas in early-February was a Category 5 windstorm with a central pressure of 955 mb. ''01F. '' 14:10, November 28, 2011 (UTC) The analysis has also found that Gunther in early-April was a Category 4 windstorm, and lasted two days longer than it was operationally. ''01F. '' 01:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re-analysis data has recently found that Ex-Hurricane MARIA is the longest-lasting European windstorm, lasting from September 17 to September 30. ''13R. '' 12:41, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Unnamed 03R has been upgraded to a European windstorm, this makes a record high of EIGHT category 5s this year. ''13R. '' 22:13, November 30, 2011 (UTC) 8 Category 5's? Now that's amazing! Andrew444TalkBlog 01:48, December 6, 2011 (UTC) But it's easier than C5 hurricanes. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 02:10,12/6/2011 The remnants of Tropical Storm Sean have been discovered in post-season analysis. ''13R. '' 21:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Arno has been downgraded to a Category 4. ''13R. '' 21:34, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I sent an email to the FU-Berlin to see when Rolf's WR was going to be out. Unfortunately, they didn't understand what I meant by 'Windstorm Report', so it looks like I'll have to wait longer for a reply. ''13R. '' 17:49, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Forecast models Right here. This works for TCs too. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 00:27,12/9/2011 Category:Forums